Gear drives are used in a wide variety of applications to perform a number of different functions. In some applications, for example, gear drives may be used to change rotational direction and alter rotational speed in a mechanical system. One common application of a gear drive system is a rack and pinion gear system, which converts rotation to linear motion. However, in order for the rack and pinion gears to remain engaged with each other, such systems must typically react to the gear-mesh separation force generated by the meshing of the gear teeth on the rack and pinion gears. Many conventional systems include additional structures that react to the separation force, but which also increase the size of the gear systems, which converts rotary motion to linear motion and vice versa.
There is a need, not met in the conventional art, of a method and apparatus for a rack and pinion gear system that does not require additional, outside structures to counter reaction to the separation forces created through operation of the rack and pinion gear system.